James Sirius Potter and his son
by savannah.araiza.5
Summary: Summary: James Sirius Potter disowned himself from his family when he was 17, not wanting to have cameras flashing all over him anymore for something his father Harry Potter. It only made it worse when he met the love of his life, a muggle woman, what happens when he comes back with a ill son? Full summary in the story.
1. Chapter 1

-James Sirius Potter and his son.-

-Summary: James Sirius Potter disowned himself from his family when he was 17, not wanting to have cameras flashing all over him anymore for something his father Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived, defeater of Lord Voldemort, Master of Death and Head Aurora. It only made it worse when he met the love of his life, Maloney Campbell, a muggle but beautiful woman from America. He couldn't deal with his family going on and on about how he should be with someone they know and knows about magic, but James wouldn't take it, he left for America with Maloney, never to be seen again until 5 years later with no Maloney and a very ill 4 year old boy, what happened in those 5 years?-

-Note: This is my first Harry Potter story ever, and I'm not going to write the actual story yet unless I'm able to get at least 5 reviews on anything about, what James' son should be called, if he should be a wizard, even what type of illness he has, and even what he looks like, just please consider looking at this.-


	2. Daddy problems

-James Potter and his son.-

-Note: This is the first chapter, but it's going to explain what led to James meeting Maloney, and I would like to thank all those who reviewed, liked or followed.-

-I sadly do not own Harry Potter, but I own Maloney, her family that might make an appearance and James son, I picked out some names I thought would be good for him, you can tell me which one is your favorite or you can tell me what you think he should be named.-

-Names:  
Zachary  
Nathan  
Dean  
Mason  
Jeremy  
Dillon-

-And now with the First Chapter, enjoy

* * *

-Chapter One: Daddy problems.-  
June 2, 2020  
James POV

_"James! Get down here young man!" _Came the voice of my Father, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, Defeater of Voldemort, Master of Death, and Head Aurora. I rolled my eye's, he was obviously mad about something I probably did or didn't do, some things would never change in my life would they?

My names James Sirius Potter, I'm 16 and I'll be heading back to Hogwarts in September for my 6th year.

I'm the oldest Potter kid, Albus is my younger brother, he's 13, in Gryffindor and is a Seeker, he looked a lot like our Dad who had messy jet black hair and green eyes that people make a fuss about for some stupid reason and acted like him, we don't really seem eye to eye sometimes, not that I care really.

And then there is Lily, she's 11 and starting Hogwarts this year, she's exactly like our Mum, Ginny, red hair, fierce attitude, and possibly a great hexer, she was Daddy's little girl.

You could say I'm the rebel of the family, first Potter into Slytherin, trouble maker and a known attitude when it came to camera's flashed in my face. I didn't even really look like my parents really, I had dark brown hair that was shaggy not messy and hazel eyes, Harry (I'm refusing to call him Dad) said I looked a lot like his Dad who I'm named after and my other namesake his Godfather with the shaggy part on my hair, that was one of those moments where you don't hate a person you're forced to live with until you're of age.

I stomp down the stairs, not caring I'd probably get yelled at for it.

I see Harry standing in the kitchen, Ginny was making dinner with Lily, Albus had a book in his hand, the bloody git.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, annoyed very much.

Harry scowled when he looked at me, like I actually cared.

"You didn't do your chores James, I told you to clean your room 3 hours ago!" Harry yelled.

Is he freaking serious? Yelling about not getting my bloody room clean?!

"It's my room, it's not like you sleep in there." I say with a attitude, rolling my eyes.

"Don't give me a attitude James! I asked you to do something and you didn't do it!" Harry yelled.

"Because it's my room like I said, jeez do you have to be such a git?" I say annoyed and somewhat angered, Harry looks even more mad now.

"Apologize now James, or you won't be going to that Qudditch match we're going to!" Harry demanded, like I actually wanted to go out in public with them, everyone would invade our space and that's what I really hate.

"I'm good, like I actually want to spend time with you lot." I say going out the front door, not caring Harry and Ginny were yelling at me to come back in the house, it only makes me run away from the house. I didn't stop until I ran into someone, we both fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry Miss." I say holding my hand out, she takes it and I help her up. I'm suddenly looking at the most prettiest grey eyes I ever saw.

* * *

-What do you think?-


	3. Grey eyes and ice cream

-James Sirius Potter and his Son.-

-Note: Hello again, sorry if any were confused at the chapter, after I posted it I realized that it made Harry seem like completely not himself, it's because he was frustrated by what was going on at the Ministry of Magic, and I forgot to mention why he was upset by James' room, it'll be explained in this chapter or the next depending on how much James' decides to stay out of the house which is in Godric's Hollow. And I would like to thank all those who have read it, reviewed, liked or followed. And I have a poll up for James' son name, which is only three choices now.-

-I sadly do not own Harry Potter, but I do own James' son and Maloney and her family.-

-And now here's Chapter 2, enjoy and review.-

* * *

-Chapter Two: Grey eyes and ice cream-

I looked into hey light and beautiful grey eyes as I helped her up.

She stared at me and smiled politely, she had light blonde hair that was short and curly, she had on tight jeans and a black t-shirt that had a white heart on it, she looked petite, but strong.

"It's alright, I wasn't exactly looking up myself." She said, she had American accent, it was cute to me, it was silky and she sounded like a dove.

"No, it was my fault, let me help." I say as I notice she had dropped her books. I pick her books up and as I give it to her, our eyes are locked together, I felt myself grinning like a idiot, I felt myself blush, she was too.

"I'm James, and what are you called?" I ask her, trying to charm her, but instead it came out in a stutter.

_"Smooth one James, smooth." _I tell myself.

"Maloney, it's nice to meet you James." The grey eyed girl replied, holding out her hand, I toke it and we shook each others hands.

I felt myself already in love with the American girl who I just met.

"You too, so where are you from?" I asked, Maloney smiled a little.

"I live in California, it's in the United States." She says blushing.

"I know, you're accent gave it away." I tell her, a smirk landed on my face, she was even more red from embarrassment now.

"Wow, I feel like a idiot now." She said laughing.

"You're not a idiot." I tell her. "I think you're very beautiful and smart." Now I was embarrassed, she laughed quietly, I smiled.

"Do you wanna get some ice cream? She asks suddenly.

"I mean if it's alright with you." "I'd love too Maloney, I know this great mu- ice cream place near here if you'd like to go." I say, she smiles and we start walking to the muggle ice cream shop, I felt nervous around her suddenly.

When we got there it was nearly empty so we walk up to the counter, the muggle woman smiles.

"Well you two are a cute couple, what can I get for you?" She asks smiling, Maloney and I both blush.

"Oh we're not-we don't really know- ah I'll just have a vanilla sundae with hot fudge." Maloney said embarrassed.

"I'll have what she's having." I say trying not to make the atmosphere more awkward then what it already was, but I know it was too late.

"Of coure sweethearts, it'll just be a sec." The woman say's smiling at us.

* * *

Soon we're outside the shop eating the ice cream and it's really great.

Maloney told me that she was visiting with her family, she had two sisters and three brothers and two nieces. She tells me how she loves photography and her family, she tells me how she wants to travel the world and stuff like that, I only nod and smile because I didn't understand much of what she was saying.

"So James, what do you with your life?" She asked me, I didn't know how to answer that.

I was never asked that really, I guess everyone always assumed I would get a job at Uncle George's joke shop or something, they just never asked me, not like I would have the answer yet.

"I'm not sure yet really, you're the first really to ask that." I tell her.

After our ice cream is done, I walk her back to where she was staying, which was three houses away from my house if I can call it that sometimes. I sneak back into the house and head up to my room, which really stunk and I couldn't see the floor, maybe Harry was right about the room, but he didn't have to yell about it.

* * *

-What'd ya think?-


	4. Meeting the Campbell's

-James Sirius Potter and his Son.-

-Note: Hello again. First off I would like to thank all those who reviewed, liked or followed this story so far. The poll is still up if anyone would like to take a look or what not. Now in this chapter I'll be introducing Maloney's family, which consists of her parents, her older brother, his wife and her niece and nephew.-

-I sadly do not own Harry Potter, but I do own James' son, Maloney and her family.-

-And now I present chapter three, enjoy, like, and review-

* * *

-Chapter Three: Meeting the Campbell's.-

I discovered that Maloney and her family were staying for the year, which was really great for Maloney and I. We have been seeing each other for a month, and I loved every moment of it.

I discovered Maloney had a love for chocolate and a fear of bugs, she was always smiling when we spent time together, and mine was always brighter. I have to hide my relationship from my family because if any of them found out, it would be chaos.

"Come and meet my family James, you'll love them." Maloney told me, we were at the muggle ice cream shop again, only this time we were sharing the ice cream.

"But what if they don't like me Mal, I never exactly asked your Dad if I could date you?" I asked in a worried, fearful tone, Maloney only laughed.

"I told my Dad a lot about you, and trust me, he'll accept you into our crazy small bunch." She said, I smiled a little. "Alright then, it looks like I'll be meeting the in-laws." I tell her, kissing her lightly on her lips.

* * *

Two day's later I found myself walking up to an amazing girl's house, a worried look on my face.

_ "Come on James, stick up and be a man! Be the Gryffindor your family wanted you to be!" _I tell myself, but it doesn't calm my nerves one bit. I walked up to the Campbell's door step and knocked three times before a woman with a kind face opened it, she had the same light grey eye's and blonde hair Maloney had but her hair was starting to grey. "Hello dear! You must be James, come in, come in, I'm Susan Maloney's mother!" The woman chirped a she pulled me gently into the house that was very homey.

* * *

Inside the living room is a group of people, two men, a women and two kids, the older man had grey hair and blue eyes that were light and surprisingly very cheerful looking. The other man must have been Maloney's brother, he had blonde hair and grey eye's like Maloney did. The woman had light brown hair and brown eye's, she must have been Maloney's sister-in-law. And both kid's, a boy and a girl around 5, had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hello, you must be James, Benjamin Campbell, I'm Maloney's father, it's nice to meet you." The older man said shaking my hand, I was surprised to find him happy about meeting me.

"Nice to meet you too sir." I croaked out, I must have been too surprised to realize how my words came out.

"Daddy, don't scare James away, I like him too much." Said a voice from the top of the stairs, it was Maloney.

Benjamin only laughed as Maloney made her way down, she toke my sweaty palm in hers.

"James this is my crazy family, you met my Mom and Dad, and that's my brother Carter, his wife Pamela and their kids Bridgett and Bradley, everyone this is my boyfriend James Potter." Maloney said, I let out a weak smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you all." I tell them, somewhat more calm.

Carter comes up to me and shakes my hand, this time I shake back.

"Nice to meet you James, but I have to tell you this sense it's my job as Mal's big brother-if you hurt her I'm gonna have to hurt you, got it?" He say's before breaking out into a smile, Maloney punches him lightly on his shoulder.

"Give my boyfriend a break Carter Benjamin Campbell! I don't want him running off." She scolds him, I laugh at this. I actually find myself enjoying the night with the Campbell's, wishing thing's back home were more like this.

* * *

-What'd ya think?-


	5. James heads off to Hogwarts

-James Sirius Potter and his Son.-

-Note: Hello again. First off, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, liked, and followed. Secondly, in this chapter it will have James going back to Hogwarts while Maloney goes to a muggle boarding school.-

-Here's the voting so far for James son's name:  
Zachary-1  
Dean-1 Dillon-0

-I sadly do not own Harry Potter but I do own James' son, Maloney and her family.-

-And now here is Chapter Four, read, like and review.-

* * *

Chapter Four: James heads off to Hogwarts  
September 1st, 2020

Today was the day, the day I'll be leaving for Hogwarts, the day I always hated, and the day I'd have to leave Maloney until Christmas.

I wanted to tell her I was a wizard badly, but I knew if I did, it could possibly ruin our relationship and I knew I couldn't tell my family either, then somehow everyone would know that Harry Potter's eldest was dating a muggle from America.

I haven't really talked with Ginny or Harry sense I started dating Maloney, and I don't think they realized that I was always missing for most of the day, guess they thought I was with Uncle George at his joke shop.

I told Maloney I went to a boarding school in Scotland that my entire family went to, and none of that was a lie, I just didn't tell her about the magic.

_"Come on James, we have to go!"_ Ginny yelled from the stairs, I grab my trunk, and my owl Shadow, a screech owl.

I walked down the stairs, my trunk banging against the stairs.

Lily looked excited to go to Hogwarts, Albus was telling her about most of the classes.

"What's your favorite class James?" Lily asked looking at me, I felt Harry, Ginny and Albus looking at me, expecting me to answer.

"Defense I guess." I tell her shrugging.

We then drove to London, I saw Maloney waving goodbye to me as we got in Harry's car, I smiled and waved back, I hope no one saw it.

* * *

Soon we were at the station, we got trolley's and I found myself soon separated from my family.

I went through the barrier and got my trunk into the train, I was able to get a compartment by myself, I watched as Harry and Ginny hug Albus and Lily goodbye, my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were there as well, with their kids Rose and Hugo, Rose was in Albus' year and Hugo in Lily's.

Camera's were around them, I didn't even notice that a camera was taking pictures of me. Soon all of the students were in the train and we were off to Hogwarts, oh joy.

* * *

-What'd ya think?-


	6. Sorry

-Note: Hello, first off I'm sorry for this is not a chapter, and for not updating. I would like to know what the next chapter will be because I'm stumped on what it should be. Please send me any ideas you have, you can message me or PM me, and I would like to thank those who have read, reviewed and liked this story so far, and check out the poll on what James' son should be called please, and thank you.-

-savannaharaiza.5-


	7. Maloney's Own Secret

-James Sirius Potter and his Son.-

-Note: Hello again. First and foremost, I would like to thank all those who have read, liked, reviewed, followed and looked at the poll which is still up. Secondly, in this chapter, James will be surprised when he goes back to Hogwarts. Thirdly, he will have the Daily Prophet on his back sadly. And finally, has Maloney been keeping something from him as well? Read and find out-

-Here's the voting so far for James' son name:

Zachary-3

Dean-1

Dillon-0

-And here are the ages and years of the Potter and Weasley kids:

Teddy: 22

Victorie:20

Dominique:18

Fred II: 16

Roxanne: 16

Louis: 16

James: 16

Molly II: 13

Rose: 13

Albus: 13

Lily: 11

Hugo: 11

Lucy: 11

-I sadly do not own Harry Potter, but I do own James' son, Maloney and her family.-

-And now on with Chapter Five, read, like and review if you will!-

* * *

-Chapter Five: Maloney's own secret!- Soon we were at Hogwarts, _yippee._

I walked out of the train, my robes were all wrinkled but I didn't care, I already missed Maloney.

I saw Lily, Hugo and Lucy over with all of the 1st years, they were happily talking away, possibly about the "fun" they'll have.

"Hey James!" A voice yelled, it was Ralph Valdenez, a fellow Slytherin in my year, he was the only one who would talk to me. He was a Half blood wizard, he had a muggle mother, pureblood father .

"Hey Ralph, how was your holiday?" I asked him, he just shrugged.

"It was the usual, Mum and Dad having a row over rubbish." He said, then getting excited. "Did you hear about the American Transfer that's staring here this year?"

"No, what do you mean?" I demanded, could it…no, I would have noticed something.

"_Well her and her family was in Godric's Hollow." _I thought, Godric Hollow was a Wizarding Village.

"A muggleborn witch, she's from American, from their Wizard school of course." Ralph babbled on. "I saw her on the train, blonde hair and had the accent too."

That's when I saw her. She had light and curly light blonde hair and those beautiful grey eyes. It was Maloney!

She saw me looking up at her, she looked both surprised but happy.

"James!" She yelled, running up and hugging, I happily hugged her back, smiling brightly.

"Maloney, you're a witch?" I asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"Last time I checked." She said with a smirk. "You're a wizard?"

"Last time I checked." I told her with a cheekily smile, she laughed and we kissed lightly on our lips.

Ralph awkwardly coughed, we turned to him, he had a mischievous and wide grin.

"I hate to break up your sappy reunion, but I rather not walk up to the castle this year, on you go Potter, it was a wonderful experience to meet the first girl that looked at Jamie here and didn't cry out in disgust or fear." He said bowing lightly before running off, the bloody git.

"Walk me to school?" Maloney asked me, holding her hand out, which I gratefully took, she smiled and we started walking towards the carriages.

Maybe Hogwarts this year won't be Hell at all.

* * *

-What do you think? And what do you think about Ralph?"-


End file.
